


Touching You, Touching Me

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Touch is perhaps the most sensual of the senses. Harry and Ginny enjoy touching.





	Touching You, Touching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for HG_Silverlining's Lyric challenge on Live Journal. My lyrics were---
> 
> _I love myself; I want you to love me_
> 
> _When I feel down, I want you above me_
> 
> _I search myself; I want you to find me_
> 
> _I forget myself; I want you to remind me_
> 
> I Touch Myself—The Divinyls
> 
>  
> 
>  

Part One

July 1997

 

= = = = =

Ginny

= = = = =

The feel of his lips against mine is still fresh in my memory. The way he held me close to him, one hand on my back and the other in my hair felt so right; it was where the both of us belonged. And then my stupid-ass brother had to interrupt. 

I was willing to give myself to Harry; we talked about sex at school and had done enough together to know that he wanted it, too. I could feel how his body responded earlier this afternoon for I felt the same, familiar ache deep within myself. Even though we only had a short time together, it felt like years. We knew each other so well and being with him was easy. I knew I was hopelessly in love with him the moment he kissed me.

I groan in frustration as I feel the wetness pool between my legs. The night is a bit humid, but isn't too hot. I glance over to Hermione's bed where she is sleeping and reach for my wand. 

" _Muffliato_."

I place the wand on the table next to my bed and clear my throat. My hand drifts down the thin fabric of my nightgown, across my belly, and down my right thigh. I lift the hem and my fingers find their way toward the place where the ache is strongest. I graze over the curls, taking note of how damp the hair is, and slip a finger along the wet folds. I circle my clit slowly, avoiding direct contact, before moving it inside. 

"Harry!" I whisper as my imagination takes over. In my mind, he's hovering over me.

_Harry smirks as his finger slides inside, aided by the copious amount of fluid there. It moves in and out in a torturous motion. He slips in another finger and wiggles them, hitting just the right spot inside of me._

_I arch my back while he continues to move inside me. Tentatively, he touches my now throbbing and engorged clit, sending shockwaves of electricity through my body. I nearly shriek. He keeps moving his fingers around and around my clit, occasionally dipping into my vagina to wet his fingers. My head thrashes back and forth as the pleasure builds. My chest heaves frantically and he continues his rubbing, his tickling, and it's just...so..._

_"FUCK!"  
_

My fingers slow as my muscles clench around them; I pant as I come down from my orgasm and refuse to open my eyes, wanting – no, pleading – that he truly is on my bed with his fingers inside my pussy. My heart races in anticipation and I allow my eyes to flutter open, only to sigh in frustration at finding myself alone.

I'll never be free of the ache that he's caused inside of me and I don't want to be.  Knowing he's up in Ron's sweltering room, so close, yet imaginable miles away doesn't help my yearning to touch him in the way that I want. I can only pray that he feels the same. 

* * *

Harry 

 

I punch the pillow for the hundredth time, trying to get comfortable on the bed that I've slept on for years. Grunting in frustration, I reach for my wand and cast _Engorgio_ on the bed, thanking my lucky stars that I can do magic without getting in trouble now. With a bigger bed, I spread myself out diagonally. I cast another spell to make the mattress more comfortable, and I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, the second my eyes close, Ginny enters my mind. I can't help but remember holding her in my arms downstairs and kissing her with the pent-up sexual frustration I'd felt in the months since I left her at the station. My cock sprung into action the second her lips touched mine and I couldn't help but grab hold of her, pulling her up against me; my body betrayed my rationale for breaking up with her, for while my mind told me it was the right thing to do, my heart knew the truth. 

I glance over at Ron, asleep with his mouth open and an arm flung out to the side, wondering how he can sleep so soundly, so easily every night. Fred and George haven't come to bed yet, most likely still working on whatever it was they were planning for the wedding. I grab my wand again and cast a silencing charm while the other hand drifts down toward my boxer shorts, feeling the erection that sprouted as I thought about her.

She was always a great kisser and the magic she wielded in her lips was intoxicating, better than Firewhisky. I love how soft and silky her lips are; the way they slid over mine made me weak in the knees. Her tongue is like bubble gum, sweet and pliable, yet strong. I groan as I wonder what it would be like to have those lips and tongue on other parts of my body. 

My hand dips inside the waistband and I hesitantly touch the tip of my throbbing cock. It twitches, causing me to gasp. I've done this often enough where it shouldn't surprise me, but it feels too good. Ginny touched me once at school, and it felt so good that I came right on her hand. I was embarrassed and flustered, but she kissed me on the mouth, effectively washing away my humiliation.

I stroke my length, pulling the skin down and then bringing it back up, savouring the feel of the sliding flesh. My hand tightens a bit near the head and I feel it grow beyond the foreskin. My eyes roll back in my head while I continue my stroking and tugging; my hips join in the motion, and soon, I'm panting and sweat beads up on my forehead. Her face appears before me and I imagine her lips are on me and sucking....sucking.... 

"Ginn---eeeeeee!" 

My back arches while my spunk squirts onto my hand and belly button. Finally spent, I clench my jaw, willing the angelic vision to leave me before I go trampling down the stairs to do something completely bonkers. 

With a heavy sigh, I clean myself up and hug the pillow to me, pretending that it's Ginny and wishing for this bloody battle to end soon. I need her more than I thought.

* * *

Part Two

August 1998

  Ginny

  


I watch him walk across the orchard, hands in pockets and face to the sun. His old habit of looking down when he walked is long gone. He appears more confident these days and that makes him even more attractive; I'm not the only one who has noticed the change in Harry's demeanour. He's had mail from mostly women lately, and I'm secretly pleased when I find them in the bin, unopened. 

Since May, he's stayed here with my family, taking Percy's old room. Knowing that he sleeps a floor above me, that he walks above my room and that his bed is right above mine doesn't help me sleep at all. There have been many nights when I stare at the ceiling and wonder if he's thinking of me, if he dreams of me the way that I do, or if he touches himself the way I want to touch him. I usually don't dwell on things like this; I'm usually a take-charge kind of gal, but this...this frustration is messing with me.

His shadow stops in front of me and my eyes travel up the denim-clad legs, pause briefly where his legs come together, survey the close-fitting red t-shirt that encases each broad shoulder, and then finally rest upon his face. I take in the smile he reserves for those closest to him and happiness washes over me. 

"Can...can I join you?" He bites his lip sweetly and cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah, sure." I pat the grass next to me and watch him fold his lanky body as he sits next to me. "What's up?" 

Harry shrugs and looks off in the distance. "I've been thinking about some things."

"Like what?" I draw my knees up and wrap my arms around my legs, resting my head atop my knees. 

He mirrors my actions and turns his face to look at me. "You."

My heart skips a beat. "Oh?" 

"Mmm hmm. Thought about how much I'm going to miss you when you go back to school."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Harry. We're good friends," I state simply. I want more from him, obviously, but I'm not sure he feels the same way. I'm simply content to take things at the speed he sets. We've talked about what he'd been through last year, the things he'd done and the things he'd seen, and I told him everything, too. Unfortunately, we never really talked about what we _felt._

"Yeah, good...friends." His smile fades. "Is...is that all, Ginny?"

"Maybe. It depends." 

He lifts his eyes to mine and I'm taken back to those days on the Hogwarts grounds, sneaking away from my brother to steal moments and touches. 

Harry sighs. "Depends on what?" 

"Is it enough for you? Being friends, I mean?" I ask hopefully. "Because it's not enough for me."

"It's...not enough, either." 

Butterflies the size of Hagrid's mugs form in my stomach. 

"Yeah?" I whisper, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. 

"I know I haven't...got over half the shite I experienced, but the one thing that makes me happy... _extremely_ happy...is being with you," he said, his eyes pleading with me to understand. "I've lost so much in my life and now, I've got a chance to get on with my life and I...I want you in it."

Without thinking, I launch myself at him and kiss him in much the same manner that I did after that Quidditch match so long ago. He stiffens for a moment, then returns my kiss and pulls me tightly to him. Our mouths open and our tongues meet in a sensual ballet, making my spine turn to jelly. All the frustration from the last year melt away and I know, without either of us saying so, that we've cleared one very big hurdle. 

* * *

Harry

 

I pace back and forth; it's Ginny's birthday and we're going on our actual first date. I never thought I'd be so nervous. When I went to Madam Puddifoot's with Cho, I was completely unprepared for what was to take place. But today, I've planned almost everything and my worry about things going wrong and making a complete mess of things has overwhelmed me. The knots in my stomach have knots; I can't stop sweating; my mouth is dry; I'm distracted. I even threw up twice before flying to The Burrow from training. 

I've got it bad.

I'm in love. 

The last couple of weeks, being back with Ginny, have been like the other times with her – like a dream. It's real, fortunately, and my mouth has been in a constant smile since then. When I finally leave her in the evening, usually after Ron pulls me off the couch or hauls me in from the garden, I can't sleep. She sleeps one floor down, and knowing that sends my imagination into overdrive. Not a night has gone by when I haven't grabbed hold of myself and stroked my hard cock to images of her in my mind's eye. I want her so bad, I can taste it.

But I can't. Not right now. She goes back to school in a little over two weeks, and starting something physical at this point would only make it worse when she leaves. I know she's as frustrated as I am; she tells me often enough when I put a stop to our snogging, not letting things go too far. Well, not stopping everything, that is. 

I smile at the memory of the other night when we were secluded in my room, lying on my bed. 

_She took off my shirt and the buttons of her thin blouse were undone, along with her bra. She moaned as my mouth encircled her breast, while my tongue outlined the dark area surrounding the nipple. Her hands held me fast to her chest and she wiggled beside me, rubbing her leg against my crotch. I growled with frustration and rolled onto my back, moving her on top of me and released my mouth from her body. Looking up at her, I realized how insanely beautiful she is and marvelled at the fact that she was here with me._

_"Damn," I said with wide eyes as my hands glided over her stomach, up her sides, and then settled on her small but utterly perfect breasts (not that I've seen other breasts).  
_

_Her head fell back and her hips rolled in time with my caresses. My instincts took over and I moved to hold her still, thrusting my hips up erratically until I couldn't take it anymore. I came in my boxers and the warmth oozed out of my cock and onto my skin. I began to pull away from Ginny, but her whimper stopped me._

_"Ooooooh! OH!"  
_

_My mouth fell open and I wondered,_ Did she just...did I do that to her?

_"You okay?" I asked stupidly. If it felt half as good to her as mine did to me, of course she was okay.  
_

_She didn't answer but purred as she slid off me and cuddled at my side. My answer came in loving kisses on my bare chest. I placed a kiss on her sweet smelling hair and released a breath I hadn't known I was holding._

_I'd just found a new memory to conjure a Patronus_. 

The sound of steps descending the stairs draws me out of my memories and I turn toward the source. I swallow and my mouth is suddenly dry. If I was nervous before, it's nothing to what I feel now.

"You...Ginny, you're beautiful," I blurt out, making her blush and bow her head slightly. 

She stands before me in a simple, sleeveless dress that comes to just above her knees, showing off her lovely legs. Her hair is pulled back away from her face and hangs loose in the back. She's curled her hair, which falls in fat spirals down her back. 

"Thank you," she says, stepping forward so that we're toe to toe.

My eyes widen and my breathing deepens; all my carefully laid plans go out the window, and I blurt out something I wanted to say later in the evening: 

"I'm in love with you. Utterly and fantastically in love with you."

* * *

Part Three

December 1998

Ginny

 

"God, Harry...don't...don't stop," I moan as my head thrashes from side to side. My hands move to my breasts and I squeeze them, wincing as I pinch my nipples. 

Harry's mouth is moving over my lower lips, sucking on my clit, and he then slips his tongue inside me. With a moan, I wrap my legs around his shoulders, lifting my hips to his face, begging him to continue with his task. 

My mind tries to grasp how we got here and details come to me in short flashes. 

_We went up to my room to exchange presents...._

_Harry gave me pearl and crystal necklace with a matching bracelet....  
_

_I gave him a bottle of French cologne that he spotted in a Muggle shop...._

_We snuggled under a blanket, listening to my wireless....  
_

_He kissed my neck softly and soon he was kissing me...._

_We fumbled with each other's shirts, tossing them to the floor....  
_

_I shyly removed the last of my clothing, showing him my naked body...._

_He rained kisses all over me and worked his way down, down until..._

My body begins to tingle, pulse, and flutter as an orgasm hits me, taking me by surprise. He puts his hands under my bum, holding me in place while he places delicate kisses around my throbbing clit. As the pulsing inside me calms, he moves his hands on my breasts, kneading them and flicking the nipples. I feel desire swell up inside me again, building on towards another crescendo.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Harry slides up my body, licking his lips. His eyes are wide with lust and we're both panting. Somewhere along the way, he took off everything but his boxers – or maybe I did it – I'm not sure, but I don't care. I run my hands over his body, taking in each dip, each curve, and each mound of muscle. I caress the hair on his chest and tickle his nipples to hard points beneath my eager fingers. I slide my hands to his shoulders and settle him on top of me between my legs.  The weight of him feels so right and I long for more. 

The fingers of one hand skid across his sweaty back, stroking his strong muscles idly and kissing him gently on the lips. I taste myself on his lips and his tongue, and am aroused by the erotic flavour. My other hand slides to the waistband of his boxer shorts, dipping under the fabric and onto the firm flesh of his bum. Harry moans and thrusts his tongue into my mouth in time with the movement of our hips. With each movement, he pokes me with his strong erection and I pull my mouth from his.

I stare at him and for a moment, I can't breathe. I hadn't really planned on this happening tonight. In fact, for some odd reason, we had decided to wait until I was done with school. But lying there with my thighs wrapped around his waist, my plans are forgotten. I want this, really, I do, but there's a little bit of panic churning up inside my belly. 

"Harry...?"

* * *

Harry

 

I'm trembling and trying to fully grasp where I am and what could inevitably happen. All that's left is to take off my boxers and slide right inside her. I've dreamt about this moment for weeks and when faced with it, I can't believe what a moron I'm being. 

"Harry?" she asks in a soft, pleading voice. 

I can't speak right now and merely cock my head to the side, silently asking her 'what?' 

"Do...do you want to?" Her voice is just above a whisper.

I sigh and close my eyes. Bending down to kiss her neck, I murmur, "More than anything." I can't lie to her, not about this. 

"Okay, then." Ginny reaches out and brushes the hair off my face, and I swallow hard.

"Well...only if...Ginny..." I sputter. I must be the world's biggest idiot for not whipping off my shorts and getting on with it. "Are you...are you really sure?" My arms are shaking as I hold myself up above her; our hips are pressed together and I can feel her heat, smell her arousal, which makes my cock stir again; I've never felt so hard. 

She nods and kisses my nose tenderly, making me sigh at the emotion contained in that one little action. I slide off the bed and stand next to her as she lies in front of me. My eyes roam over her body and I'm amazed that she wants me. I've never felt this amount of love in my life and knowing that she wants me to love her like this makes me swell with joy.

My hands move to the waistband and tug them down my thighs, and my swollen cock springs out, pointing straight up. She reaches for it but I grab her around the wrist. 

"No," I croak, unable to say anything more. With a deep breath, I kneel on the bed and she moves her legs apart, sending her incredible scent into the air. I take another breath, savouring the aroma which makes my cock twitch again and urges me to get on with it already.

Ginny smiles and wraps her arms around my shoulders as I centre myself between her creamy thighs. My hands slide up and down the outside; she's smooth as silk and I can't resist moving one hand to brush her red curls. 

"Please, Harry," she begs, lifting her hips into my palm.

Our eyes meet while she nods and I know that now is the moment. Another swallow, and I grab my cock and move it to where I think I'm supposed to be. I thrust my hips but I slide to the left, missing her completely. 

"S—sorry."

"Here, let me help." 

Before I can argue, she takes me in her hand. My eyes widen and all too suddenly, my eyes roll back in my head, and I feel a surge at the base of my cock, shooting all over her hand. Mortified, I fall onto the mattress and pull a pillow over my head, hoping to hide my shame, willing myself to just disappear forever. Her hand falls on my shoulder and I know she's trying to comfort me, to help me not feel like a complete and utter wanker.

"Harry, it's okay." 

I lift the pillow and turn my head to see her sitting there, with the sheet gathered around her chest. She's never been more beautiful.

"'s not okay, Ginny." I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "I'm an idiot." 

A giggle escapes her. "No, you're not." She places a kiss on my spine, making me arch my back; damn witch knows where I'm most ticklish. "We'll just have to try again."

I turn to look at her again and groan. The sheet's fallen to her waist and I'm immediately drawn to her breasts and her hard, rust-coloured nipples. Blood rushes to fill my penis again and I am reminded that trying again is a very pleasing thought.


End file.
